The Ninjas
by LavaPhoenix
Summary: A character becoming a true hero.


Statis - "everyday life" In which the world in the story is set.

Trigger -Something happens to the main character that starts off the story

The Quest - The Trigger results in a quest something the main character needs to do.

Surprise - takes up most of the story includes- Erens,obstacles, complication, and fights.

Critical Choice - the main Character has to make a choice whetherit is good or bad.

Climax - Because of the critical choice the character makes results in the climax the most intense part

Reversal - the consequences from the climax + critical choice it will change your character

Resolution - Return to fresh start, character should be wiser, or some how changed.

The Ninja's

"Part 1 Shurikens"

One day in the town of ninjas there was a guy named Jack, Jack wanted to become a ninja but he didn't exactly get the point of becoming a ninja. He started learning about all the ninja stuff like shurikens knives and lot's of blades and he also read a book about ninja school and it said that you could die when facing real ninjas. Jack still wanted to become a ninja. After reading 6 books about ninjas he thought he was ready but he had to go to school for a day then after a week he would come back. He got some money and he spent some money on ninja gear at the school only 2 other people were there. Once he got home he figured out how to use the gear and how you should wear it. He bought a black ninja suit a regular ninja blade 10 shurkiens and 10 knives. He trained for a week then got back to the school for some learning and training. "Listen up students! This is your very first day of training so don't feel bad if you don't get everything perfectly right." The teacher said. "Okay first training will be using your shurikens follow me students." The teacher brought them to a training camp outside the school. "Okay First student go ahead 's okay." the teacher watched as he threw it The student Max missed the target. The teacher said "Oh it's okay just keeping training while i'm over here okay?" Max said "Yes ma'am!" The teacher was moving on to the next student who was Eren. The teacher said "Okay go ahead and try to aim for the very middle." He threw the shuriken and barely hit the target. The teacher said "Nice for your very first try!" Eren said "Aww I was so close from the middle!" The teacher said "Jack your up next!" Jack was very scared if he missed he threw the shuriken blazing fast at the target and it hit the side. The teacher said "Great job! You guys can go back now but ill grade you guys first." Jack was so excited that he did it. Jack realized that out of al the other students he knew that he seemed like the best. The teacher said "Okay! time for grades Jack got a 89% Eren got 76% and mike got 73% Keep at it students!" The students walked out of the room and said to Jack "Watch your back we are going to win the semester!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Part Two Knives"

"Okay welcome to your second day of training! Today is knife time! Hope you brought some knives and a pair of gloves!" Jack didn't have gloves at the time he got worried. The teacher said "Also we have 2 other girls from a different school they passed the shuriken throws." The students stared as they walked in. The teacher said "Okay this is Asuna and Claire They will be with you guys today." Asuna sat next to Jack and Claire sat in between Mike and Eren. "Okay time to begin knife throw get your gloves and knives ready quickly!" Jack was looking around for someone who had gloves Jack saw that Asuna had 2 pairs of gloves. Jack said to Asuna "Hey I forgot some gloves can I.." Asuna stopped Jack from continuing "No worries I got a pair" Jack said "Thanks a lot! I will be sure to give them back!" Asuna smiled "Okay students time to go outside and use knifes today!" The teacher said. "Okay Claire you go first." Claire threw the knife and it hit the target very fast and very straight. "Mike your turn" He threw the knife most fast and not very much aim he hit the target but not very good. "Okay Eren your turn." He threw it and his was 50/50 Fast and aim He got more better then all of them. "Jack your turn." He aimed very well and he got a little off of the target. "Okay Asuna your turn." Asuna made a stance for throwing and she got directly in the middle. "Wow Asuna that was great!" They went back inside and as they were leaving a giant explosion was heard from far away. "Students! Stay here wait until I get back." Jack said to Asuna "Here is your gloves." Asuna smiled at him "Thanks." Jack said "Nice job out there that was impressive. So what do you think they are doing?" Asuna said "I don't know hopefully nothing bad." three ninjas walked in they said "Come with us students the teacher will be with you in a second." Jack and Asuna looked at each other and realized this is just three ninjas these were crimals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Part three The journey"

Jack was behind Asuna as they were leaving the school and readying there knives Just before they left Asuna jumped at the first ninja and Jack spinned taking out the other two with a assassination Asuna and Jack were searching for any info on them MIke Eren and Claire were all afraid "Okay go back home and stay there just press a button that's on your ninja suit got it? They all said "Okay!" Jack said "Asuna stay with me. We need to help other people that aren't ninjas." Asuna said "Okay." We saw some people fighting but it looked like we were winning Jack and Asuna went out of the town when all of a sudden BEEP BEEP BEEP "That means.. SOMEONE IS IN TROUBLE!" Jack and Asuna rushed to the location and there was 6 ninjas there they looked like they were in some kind of elite group. 3 ninja were dragging her as they left 3 ninjas stayed to fight Jack said "Let's do this." Asuna jumped in first Jack got worried Asuna jumped at two ninjas and Jack went for the elite ninja the two ninjas that were fighting Asuna had a knife up to her neck Jack was about to get stabbed in the heart. As jack closed his eyes a knife was heading towards Asuna Jack Thought that he was going to die at the time He closed his eyes and then a sudden fire explosion bursted out of thin air Jack stood up in flames "Asuna!" Jack said he was controling the flames to not cover Asuna he used the fire on the three ninjas they ran out Jack said "Lets go get Claire back." Asuna said "Wow you just saved my life!" Jack said "Uhh.. I don't exactly know how I did it.." They went out to look for anything and they saw the wall cracke leading to a corner Claire was there the the 3 ninjas "HEY! Let go of her!" Jack said. They rushed over there using fire that was on the walls but then Jack suddenly stopped and got hurt from controling flames Asuna said "Jack stay here while I get them Jack said "Asuna don't do it!" Asuna went in using her knife she threw 4 knives missing all of them a ninja disappeared and caught Asuna. The ninja said "Come and get her Mr. Hero." Jack got mad at them He tried using the fire but it hurt him so much blood was coming out from different parts of his body He got up and tried exploding again but it didn't work Jack said "Asuna Claire I'm sorry.." He exploded in a billion flames leaving ashes were he was. Claire and Asuna were saved Asuna said "He saved us just because I tried being better.."

Yea that's the end kinda sad right? But he did win.. right?


End file.
